Unexpected
by Nr.Six
Summary: Spoilers S01e16! Going on from the ending of that ep! Michael/Nikita, What will Nikita do now Michael's invaded her home? Will he bring her back to Division?
1. Chapter 1

Hi! Spoilers for s01e16! The ending! Can't wait for the next episode! I used the last scene and am writing from there...

**Unexpected**

Nikita felt relief wash over her when she walked down the stairs inside her house. It even took some of the tension in her shoulders and back away when she heard Alex voice. She sounded clear, strong again. _Did that mean that she had been able to fight the drug? That everything had gone all right?_ Nikita held her breath in anticipation as she concentrated on what Alex told her. Thoughts of how to finish her plan of getting Alex out of there, flooded through her mind. She had the feeling Alex was in danger. And usually she was right. Division was smart, and not to be underestimated. And that meant that they had to be on alert all the time.

'Are you okay? I was worried.' Nikita asked._ She really was._

'Yeah, I'm okay now.' Alex answered in a clear voice. 'Though it was pretty scary there for a while.' Alex admitted as Nikita stepped into her living room in a relaxed gait as she headed for her desk. '.. Which is why I wanted to talk to you.'

Nikita froze in her steps. _Everything in her seemed to freeze instantly._

'You know you keep saying…'

Somewhere in the back of her mind she heard Alex' voice but she didn't fully register what exactly the younger woman was telling her. _Was that...? Was that…? This couldn't be….! _Nikita breathed in deeply as she kept standing in the same spot. Just staring at him. The implications, the truth of this was slowly seeping through her frozen state. _Michael. In my house. My sanctionary. He had found me. They had found me. Division had found me. _

'.. I should get out?' Alex voice seeped through Nikita's shocked state.

'Uhuh.' Nikita managed to breathe out in an answer as she felt this was an absurd situation. _Where had she gone wrong? She had been on alert all the time. How could he even be here? He had a really big gun resting in his lap. And he was looking REALLY angry, but he wasn't in a hurry_. _He seemed relaxed. How long had he been waiting for her here? Had he searched her things first? She felt vulnerable. This was her whole life. All of her secrets were hidden here. And he had uncovered them. Just like that._

Michael just stared at her with ice cold eyes, with that gun resting in front of him. _Yes, he seemed relaxed and not in a hurry, but she knew he'd have it aimed at her in less then a second._

'I might be.. Starting to see your point.' Alex said. 'About getting out before it's too late.'

_Too late. It was too late for her now. Maybe it wasn't too late for Alex yet. Did they know about Alex too?_

'And you know that guy I was telling you about?'

_Did Alex lead them here? Lead Michael here? Could Alex still run from Division? Could she be saved?_

'I think he might be in danger.'

_Nathan, she was talking about Nathan_. Nikita swallowed as her eyes couldn't leave Michael's determined face. _Had division already surrounded the building? Had he chosen to come in by himself first to take her in without much fuss? Or did he come alone?_

'.. Because of me.' Alex admitted.

Somewhere Nikita had always calculated for this to happen, for this to be a possibility._ She had just thought that it would take a long while before she would get caught. **If** they ever caught her. But it would never go like this. Not in her own home. Not while she didn't have ONE clue, not while she was talking to Alex on the phone and would just run into him! All these times, all these times that she was surrounded by Division, that she even was IN division, they couldn't catch her, and now? In a moment like this? A moment that_ _for once she didn't feel danger around, for once she didn't look over her shoulder because this was her safe haven, it had went wrong. _

_Very wrong. _

_Nathan, yes, they would go after him too. Just like they had done with Daniel. People were like puns to them, nothing more then things in their way, to be easily disposed off. It was like a big déjà vu, like history was repeating itself._

Nikita didn't know what to say, what to answer. She felt a sickening feeling develop in her stomach, making it's way up to her throat. _It was all too much, too much at the same time._

_So Alex had finally discovered what Nikita had meant all that time, what she had warned her about. If only she had been more on her guard herself, then this wouldn't have happened. _

'Yeah.' Nikita finally breathed out in an answer towards Alex. 'Things are definitely more complicated now.' She said in a low hoarse voice. 'Why don't I call you back later and we'll figure something out.' Nikita said in a monotone voice. _If I'm still alive then, if I'm still around then…_

Nikita slowly lowered her phone_. This could be the last time that I ever spoke to Alex. _

Her mouth was open as she stared at Michael, waited for him to act while she slowly closed her phone.

'Ask me how I got here.' He said in his low, strong voice.

She kept staring at him as her mind was thinking crazy about every flight strategy she could think of. _Could she run back to the stairs before he would shoot? They'd be outside to catch her. Could she hide behind the pillar and get her gun in time before he'd kill her? Should she let him close to get the gun from him? He was a good fighter… Could she get her weapon before he could fire? Would he really shoot her? Would he pull the trigger or would he flinch? Could she use that in her advantage? Could she talk him out of this…?_

_Would this be their final face off?_

Nikita was going to answer his question, if only to make some more time for herself. Her voice seemed to come from very far as she opened her mouth.

'How did you get here?' She asked him with a dry throat, just like he wanted. She tried to not sound shocked. To not let everything that she was feeling seep through so easily for him to recognize.

'Easily.' Michael answered as he stood up slowly.

Nikita looked from his face to the gun. 'You brought your _friends_?' She asked as she kept staring at his gun and emphasized the word friends.

'I brought **this**.' He said as he pointed the gun at her in a swift, fast move.

Nikita swallowed. _She almost wanted to take a step back. If a bullet of that gun would hit her, it would probably blast half of her body away. He thought the gun would stop her. He should know better, nothing would stop her._

'Are you going to shoot me?' Nikita asked.

'That depends.' Michael answered.

'On what?'

'I think you know.'

Nikita's nostrils flared as she breathed in. 'I'm not coming with you.' She told him.

'I thought this might persuade you.' He said as he moved his gun a bit to focus her attention on what was at stake here.

She shook her head as she was fully aware of the implications, of what it would mean if he would pull that trigger. 'Nothing will.'

Michael gave her a wicked smile as he eyed her in a mean way. 'Ooo…. I think it will.'

'Are you really going to do this? Are you really going to take me back there?' Nikita asked as she took a small step towards him. _Back to hell._

'You should have never left.' He spoke hoarsely.

'We both know that I should have.'

'And secondly, you should have disappeared after leaving. Instead..' Michael said in an irritated voice as he walked towards her and began to circle her. 'Instead you decided to annoy the hell out of me.'

She bit her lip. 'I decided to fight for good, to let justice be done. It wasn't about you.' Nikita bit at him as she had to watch over her right shoulder now to follow him. 'You should try it sometimes, it might make you feel better. Who knows, it might even make you less uptight.' She offered as she was aware that he was standing behind her.

'Always the good Samaritan.' His low voice spat.

_He sounded so angry. Why was he so angry towards her? She'd do anything for him._

'Is this personal for you?' Nikita asked as she turned towards him. She looked at the handcuffs he got from his pocket.

He didn't answer her.

'Do you want me Michael?' She asked him bluntly as she took a step towards him. The gun was now one meter away. She swallowed. She felt his eyes on her, on her face, staring directly at her. _He wasn't going to let any emotions show. That was clear to her. Very clear._

'I want you….' He said slowly as his eyes turned even colder. '…In division.' He snarled coldly.

She had hoped to have some effect on him with flirtation but again, she seemed to fail. _It didn't seem to even touch him_.

'Hands up, and if you even try to kick my gun away I'll shoot before you have time to lift your foot off the ground!' Michael snapped.

She tilted her head as she took a step back. He knew her too well. _He knew all her moves. She had learned from the best, she had learned from him. She had worked on being able to surprise her teacher in combat, but still, sometimes she had to remind herself to be on alert with Michael, to use different tactics, because he almost knew them all._

'I used to think that you were a good person.'

'Put them on.' Michael ordered as he threw the cuffs towards her. She caught them easily.

'Handcuffs Michael?' She raised both her brows. 'Really? I didn't know you were into that kind of thing.' She said flirtatiously as she let them dangle on one of her fingers. 'Where do you want them?' She asked in a low and seductive voice. _She was trying every angle she could come up with._

'Around your wrists Nikita.' Michael threatened impatiently as he aimed the gun at her upper body.

'On the bed?' She tried as she took a step towards him.

'STOP the act Nikita!' Michael warned as his nostrils flared. 'I'm not falling for that tactic of yours. You should have known that before even trying. Now put them on!' He ordered.

Nikita sighed as she took a step back and stared at the cold cuffs in her hands. Then she dropped them on the ground.

'I don't think so.' She said as she looked up at him again and crossed her arms defiantly in front of her chest.

Michael tilted his head annoyed as he pointed the gun at her kneecaps. 'You know I know a lot of places to hurt you. Percy's order was dead or alive. Emphasizes on dead.' Michael said as he took a step towards her threateningly.

'I know.' Nikita whispered. _She knew._

He tilted his head to the other side as his dark eyes narrowed.

'I'm not going back to that place again Michael. I'd rather choose death. So you'll have to kill me. And that isn't an act. That's the truth.'

000

And? What did you think? I'm planning on writing more. Please let me know your thoughts!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all so much for your reviews! It's so nice knowing what you think of my story! Here's already a next chapter. Next update might take me a while longer, have to work a lot this week so... Hope you enjoy! xxx

OWWW Special thanks to Mochi-girl who noticed that I had used the name Melinda instead of Amanda! So I posted this chapter again hopefully with all mistakes gone now...

**Hours earlier**

Michael was sitting behind his desk. He had just been busy with studying the call Alex had taken over and over again. He had allowed himself a ten minute break to get a clear head again. He had just decided to put Birkhoff on it. He'd get more out of it with all his knowledge about technology and computers. _Something felt off with Alex. She knew something. He was sure of that. and he would find out. _

'Amanda.' Michael greeted without much enthusiasm as the tall imposing woman suddenly walked into his office.

'Michael.' She said in a greeting. 'Do you have a moment?' She asked in a sweet but straight voice.

_Trouble, that meant trouble._ He thought irritated.

'Of course.' He said as he nodded and leaned back in his desk chair.

'Michael, I really don't like how you interfered with Alex earlier.' Amanda said as she cut to the chase instantly.

He swallowed and remembered how Alex had collapsed in his arms only one hour ago. 'What were you doing to her Amanda?' He asked as he stood up. 'It didn't seem like you were helping her.' He walked around his desk as Amanda sat in one of his chairs.

_He had made a mistake. He had thought Amanda would take good care of Alex. That he could trust her to keep her safe from Percy, but he had been wrong. He needed to know what was happening with Alex, without involvement on Percy or Amanda's side, because their involvement would easily mean cancellation when they didn't like something. And that was not his way._

Amanda gave him a dangerous look as she tilted her head slightly and studied him. 'Sometimes I worry about you Michael.' She told him as she crossed her legs and leaned back casually.

_Once again Michael wondered if she even had a heart in that body of hers. And if so, would it be black? Amanda knew a lot about the human psyche, she was very smart and intelligent and he could never pinpoint what exactly was going on in her head. He thought no one really did, not even Percy. Amanda was unpredictable and could be very dangerous. __She was a queen at playing you, manipulating. Long ago he had given up to see through her, because he just couldn't. Maybe she really didn't have feelings. He hadn't met a lot of people that were as cold as she was. And what made her even more eerily was the fact that she seemed to know so much and she almost always stayed calm and acted friendly, while he was sure that she didn't own one friendly bone on the inside._

'About what?' Michael asked as he turned his back towards her and stared through his window.

She sighed dramatically. 'About your involvement.'

'Involvement?' He asked confused as he turned on his heels to see her. She wasn't looking at him.

'You're involvement with recruits, with Alex.' She simply said.

'What are you talking about?' He asked impatiently with an angry undertone as he walked back and faced her.

'I wonder if you're too involved with Alex.' Her lizard eyes studied his face again. Watched his reaction.

'I want my recruits to stay healthy, is that too much involvement?' He asked annoyed.

She smiled slightly. 'I'm not talking about health Michael.' Her voice sounded very calm. 'I'm talking about you treading a fine line. Maybe too fine.' She suggested.

Michael sighed tiredly as he sat down on his desk and gave her an angry look.

Amanda smiled at him and then looked away for just a moment. 'It's funny.' She said.

He felt anger rising, he hated it when she acted like that. When she was playing some sort of guessing game and he was always the one who didn't know where the game was going. 'What is?'

She looked back at him. 'Some of the things Alex said and saw were very interesting.' She told him as she clasped her hands together in her lap. 'I put her in a sort of dream state, to be able to get to know her secrets.' Amanda explained him.

'And you failed.' Michael stated._ And in some way, he was happy about that. So she was human after all, she **did** fail sometimes.._

'But some interesting facts came up.' Amanda countered casually.

'Facts? You get _**facts**_ from a _**dream**_ state?' Michael uttered with a sarcastic smile.

'Ooo... The mind has many secrets Michael, and sometimes you can conclude things from it that... Yes, seem to be facts in real life, especially when they come from another point of view.' She tilted her head again. 'Alex talked about Nikita.' She clearafied.

Michael swallowed. 'And?' He asked. _So what?_

'And you. You were in it too.'

He straightened himself. 'Really?' He asked feigning interest. _He had enough of this conversation. He just wanted to know what Amanda was up to, nothing more._

'Alex was running away from Division with Nikita and her younger self in her dream state, and then they ran into you.'

Michael crossed his arms in front of his chest as he tilted his head slightly. 'How interesting.' He said in a monotome and dull voice. He raised one brow at her. 'Your point?' He asked in a low voice.

'You and Nikita got into a fight. And then..' She paused as she got a vicious gleam in her eyes. 'You both kissed.'

'What?' Michael asked as he stood up instantly.

'I wasn't there and Alex didn't go into the details but... I bet it was passionate, it took Alex a while to move on when the two of you were, -how shall I call it?-, busy?'

_Was she enjoying this? It seemed like that. . _Michael made sure to keep his poker face on. _H__e wouldn't let her read anything of off him._

Amanda stood up too and began to pace away from the chair. 'And the surprising thing is that Alex said that she knew there was more between the two of you.'

Michael made a sarcastic sound. 'That's a very reliable source you've got there Amanda.' He said sarcastic as he pushed a file on his desk away from him.

She turned towards him. 'And I agree with her.'

He looked up from the file with astonishment in his eyes. 'You agree with what?' He asked with an angry undertone. _He couldn't believe his own ears!_

'There is something between you and Nikita.' She told him casually.

Michael's lip twitched in anger and disgust towards Madeline. He looked at her from under his brows. 'I'm taking her in, there's nothing more to it.'

'Are you sure?' She asked in a honey covered voice. 'Because the taking her in part-' She widened her eyes. 'Is taking you **very** long.' She added.

'That's because she's one of the best.' Michael snapped as he straightened his back.

Amanda walked towards him and stopped when she stood very close in his personal space. 'And so are you.'

'Are you implying that I'm not catching her, that I'm letting her go on purpose?' He asked irritated as he looked down at her face. Not moving one inch.

'I'm not implying that directly, but it did cross my mind yes.'

Amanda studied his face again from close. _She could hear him breathe._

'Nikita got to you. I think you want her.' She turned away from him. 'And what healthy male wouldn't want a woman like her.' She turned back to him. 'But I think it's not just that. I have to ask you something Michael.'

Michael tilted his head annoyed. 'And that is?'

'Do you love her?' Amanda asked bluntly.

He uttered a sarcastic and annoyed sound and laughed at her. 'Is this one of your psychological experiments Amanda?' He asked as he stepped towards her now as anger was radiating fully from his face.

She raised an eyebrow at him. 'No Michael, it's just a question.' She said innocently as she kept standing straight all though he was invading her space.

'Are you implying that I'm not doing my job well?' He snapped.

'You didn't answer the question.' Amanda stated. She tilted her head. 'Is it hard for you to answer that question?'

'It's hard for me when you doubt my loyalties.' Michael snapped in her face.

She tilted her chin up and raised her right eyebrow.

'The answer is no. I don't love her. Never have. And yes, I liked her as my recruit, because I care in a professional way about my recruits. Is there someone else I love? Yes, I love my wife and child. The ones that got killed, do you remember them by any chance?' He said as he closed the gab between them now.

Amanda didn't move and sighed tragically. 'Yes, that was tragical. And a long time ago.' Amanda added in a dangerous voice as if she wanted to make a point with that.

She plastered a smile on her face, and Michael thought that she tried to make it seem genuine and emphatic. But she failed, he knew her too well.

'I hope you'll find Kasim one day and make him pay, just like we will make Nikita pay.'

Amanda stepped away. 'I don't like recruits or agents that are loose cannons Michael.'

'Who are you talking about?'

'They annoy me. And I don't want to be annoyed.' Amanda just smiled at him, turned around and left elegantly.

Michael's clenched jaws worked overtime in anger when he watched her leave through the hallway.

0000

And what did you think? More to follow soon! Please review! Thanks xxx


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone! Thanks so much for the reviews and for letting me know about the Madeline/ Amanda mistake! I don't now how that happened! I guess she just had to interfere. Who do you think is more evil? Madeline from the old Nikita or Amanda? I think Amanda...

Here's the new chapter, it's a short one, I split it up so I'll post the next one in a few days!

**Chapter 3**

Alex stared at her phone with big eyes_. Something wasn't right. Nikita didn't sound right_. _She had sounded monotone, uninterested almost. Unattached. As far as Nikita was very secretive at moments, and as far as Alex hated that, this wasn't one of those moments. This had been different._

_Something was wrong._

Alex put her phone in her pocket and marched with a determined stride towards her jacket. _Thousands of thoughts shot through her; what could be wrong with Nikita? Did Nikita give her some sort of code word or encrypted message for help or to warn her just now? She couldn't remember! She had been the one who had done most of the talking, and she hadn't paid much attention to anything that could have been a code word because she was too shocked about Nathan and everything that had happened_. Worry spread through her as she grabbed her gun. _If something was wrong with Nikita…. She couldn't bear the thought of Nikita getting hurt or worse…_

Maybe she should take another gun. Just in case…. Alex rushed over towards her nightstand in search for her second gun. Her nostrils flared as she checked that one too.

_And now… She had to hurry…_

Alex opened her door and rushed out but collided with a massive wall of muscle.

000

'You really like it rough don't you?' Nikita asked quickly as she stared up at Michael's bloodstained face that was hovering above her now.

'You don't know when to give up.' Michael bit at her as he panted heavily.

'O, I know… I'll NEVER give up. Get used to that!' She snapped as she made a few moves and rolled him off of her again.

He grabbed the back of her body warmer to stop her and twirled her around with so much force that she had to lunge for the ground. Her body didn't even have time to fully connect with the floor as he rolled her over instantly. Her back got pressed against the cold floor and the air got pressed out of her lungs with the impact.

_The woman was as light as a feather, easy for him to handle with his stronger muscle,_ Michael thought. _But never to be underestimated, Nikita was as strong as a bull and as fast as a speeding bullet. And she had her tricks. _Michael couldn't help but admire all these things. _But now it had to end._

He had Nikita's hands behind her back in a second and she felt the cold metal against her wrists and heard the familiar clicking sound of hand cuffs.

'There we go.' Michael breathed against her ear.

Through the pain of their fight, Nikita still felt electricity shoot through her body the moment she felt his breath collide with her skin.

'You always were a difficult one.' Michael snapped in his low voice as he grabbed her by her arms and dragged her up effortlessly as if she weighed nothing.

Nikita turned her face to be able to study him. She could feel blood trickling from the corner of her mouth. 'Is this what you want Michael?' She asked in a defeated voice. _Had it gone that far between them? Would he really give her up? Just like that? Without any regret? Was it that easy for him?_

'It is.' He snapped shortly as he pushed her forwards.

'As much as I enjoyed our sparring session, it's going to be my death. You know that they'll kill me the moment I step in there.' Nikita said as he pushed her forward.

She frowned her brows when she noticed him not pushing her towards the door but towards the other side of her living area.

'Move.' Michael ordered impatiently as he wiped blood off his face.

_What was he planning?_

Michael pushed Nikita on the bed and in a few swift moves he had both her arms attached to the bed post.

'Wow, you're experienced.' Nikita quipped as she tried to get out of the tie raps that were attached to the cuffs on her hands now. She struggled for a moment, anger in her face as Michael sat himself down in the chair next to her bed and relaxed visibly.

Nikita finally stopped wrestling and focused her attention on her captor now.

'So, you took me up on my proposal?' She tried light hearted. _It didn't reach him, she saw nothing in his face, just anger._

'Tell me about Alex.' Michael ordered as he leaned towards her, his eyes dark under his frowned angry brows.

'What?' She asked surprised. 'That girl from division?' She laughed out loud as she looked away. She shook her head as she faced him again. 'What's that got to do with me?'

Michael narrowed his eyes and stared at her angrily. He looked away for a few seconds.

Nikita could see his jaw working.

He looked back at her. 'I'm not going to torture you for information Nikita.' He told her in a very patient tone.

'That's nice to know! Thank you Michael.' Nikita bit sarcastically. 'You couldn't have left the whole binding me thing out either?' She asked angrily.

He didn't answer, ignored her comments and kept staring at her. Nikita made a frustrated sound.

'I have NO IDEA what you are talking about!' Nikita spat.

Michael got up, his nostrils flared from anger. 'I give you a choice Nikita, either you tell me the truth, or I'll take you back home.'

'Home? It's not my home!' Nikita shouted aggravated as the veins in her neck popped up from under her skin. Her face turned red in fury.

Michael put his hands on the bed and leaned towards Nikita. 'What do you know about Alex!'

She arched one eyebrow at him. 'I know nothing about your pets! I have better things to do!' She snapped at him.

Michael straightened himself as he gave her a vile look. He put his hands in his pockets as he stood there, still like a statue. He seemed to asses the situation.

00

Alex took one step back in shock as she looked up at the tall man that was looking down at her with an evil grin on his face. Behind him were two other men.

'Percy wants to see you.' The man stated in a robotic voice.

'Okay.' Alex said as she nodded and took another step back. 'I'll be over in half an hour. I just have a few errands to run first.' She said as she tried to pass the big man.

'Now.' He snapped as he put his hand on her shoulder.

00000000

And what did you think? Please review! Thanks..


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for all the reviews to the reviewer! They really make me happy!

**Chapter 4**

Michael cut the tie wrap from Nikita's hand cuffs and got her up from the bed.

'What are you doing?' Nikita asked as she tried to read him.

He didn't answer and dragged her away from the bed.

Nikita tried to make eye-contact but he ignored her. 'I rather have you kill me here then going back.' She told him.

'So you already said. That won't happen.' Michael snapped in his dark voice as he pushed her forwards. 'And maybe they won't kill you. Amanda just developed new brainwash techniques and treatments.'

'You're willing to let me be some guinea pig?' Nikita snapped angrily. _She would have given her life to help him, and he just…. Obviously that favor wasn't returned. _

'I'm doing my job. That's all.'

'That's easy isn't it? Playing 'COOL MICHAEL' Michael who doesn't think and doesn't have feelings.' Nikita snapped coldly as he dragged her through her hallway.

Michael put her up against the wall to have a free hand to open her front door.

'I'm beginning to wonder if you even have feelings!' She snapped.

Nikita watched how he struggled for just a short moment with the front door that was heavier then it looked.

'They probably got blown away together with your wife and child.' She bit at him harshly.

Michael grumbled angrily at that as he dragged her outside and put her up against the wall immediately. Nikita groaned when her back collided hard with the cold outside wall of her building.

Michael held his face dangerously close to hers as he clenched his jaw in anger. His eyes were spitting fire at her. 'Don't EVER mention them again!' He threatened as he pointed an angry finger at her. She could see a vain popping angrily in his face and neck as his skin turned red from rage.

'Why?' She asked as a frown appeared between her brows. _She didn't lose eye contact, she refused to look away. Even if she had to withstand his infuriated gaze. Even if she could read from his eyes that he probably wanted to snap her neck in two right now_. 'You gonna kill me?' The words left her mouth in a monotome sound because she had been holding her breath without knowing it. The air was charged with electricity between them.

Michael kept staring at her for a few seconds and then grabbed her by her arm and away from the wall.

'Can't you see what they are doing?' Nikita snapped as she tried to get out of the cuffs and Michael's firm, steel grip. His nostrils flared and his face was iron now.

Nikita was getting more emotional by the minute. The naked truth of being back at Division again in hours from now began to seep through her mind quickly. She could even feel her eyes beginning to get moist. _Michael had that effect on her, always had. He could touch her where it mattered, he could make her tick. Although she could always hide that easily when others were around, when **he** was around, she sometimes couldn't for some reason. And now, knowing how her short future would probably go, yes, that moistened her eyes. Her next thoughts were of Alex._ _What would happen to her? Would she get out in time? __At least Nikita knew his weak spot, she had to take advantage of that, even though it made her sick from the inside. If it meant survival and protection of Alex, she had to use every trick she could come up with._

'Do you think your wife wanted you to live like this? Your child?' She asked. She recognized his dark big car around the corner of her building. Her escape chances would slim instantly if he managed to get her in that car.

Michael opened the car door and pushed her in the front seat as he ignored her.

'Ow, she would be so proud.' Nikita snarled. 'I bet Percy will be proud too.' She snapped as he closed the door and walked to the driver's seat.

She studied his determined face as he put on his seat belt and refused to look at her.

'You turned into this heartless machine! Is that all because you couldn't kill Kasim? Do you really think that would have changed anything? They're still dead. Is that why you're so angry with me?' She rambled on in slight panic now. _She just needed to reach him, see SOME emotion in him. Know that this wasn't happening, she wanted for him to let her go. _

Michael pursed his lips together and bended towards her. He looked her in the eyes, only inches away from her face as he fastened her seatbelt with more force then was necessary. She only noticed that she'd been helding her breath when he sat up straight again.

Before Michael started the car he bended towards her again, stared at her hard while he grabbed something from next to her chair. She recognized a roll of tape.

'Really?' She questioned as her eyes were on the silver colored tape. 'What happened to you?' Nikita questioned as she watched him rip off the piece of tape.

Michael put it on her mouth. 'I opened my eyes and began to live in reality.' He answered in a low voice.

Michael leaned back, looked behind him to make sure there wasn't any passing traffic and drove off quickly.

_**Yeah right!**_ She wanted to snap, but all that came out was a muffled, angry sound; the words smothered by the tape that was pushing hard against her lips.

Finally Nikita looked away so Michael wouldn't see the tears that she was fighting. _She felt betrayed._

_Betrayed by the man that…. That she cared about so much. And why? Why did she care about someone like him? A monster like him? She had thought that he was different, but this only told her that he was nothing more then a cold machine. Trained by Percy and the other monsters. With no opinion of himself. He'd rather not think, so he wouldn't regret, wouldn't feel guilt. He didn't feel at all._

_She couldn't believe that he was bringing her to them. Percy would enjoy it immensely, and Amanda… She wasn't afraid of many people, and she wasn't really afraid of Amanda, but she was on high alert for her. She knew how devious the woman could be. Just like last time, Amanda knew exactly how to hurt her, how to get at her. And if she didn't she'd find out. If only she'd killed Amanda then. That would have made the world a better place already._

_Not to mention the pain she felt about failing. About not reaching her goal: of killing Percy and having him say her name on his lips last._

_But it wasn't over. She'd deal, she'd manage with whatever would come her way, with whatever pain or torture they'd come up with. O, she could be sure that Amanda was extra careful now after last time. There probably wouldn't be any way of escape now. She barely managed last time._

_Alex. Maybe Alex could help, but Nikita's hopes to that were slim. And it was too dangerous for Alex. And if they were getting to Nathan, Alex had her own troubles._

Nikita looked at Michael from the side. _Did he know? Did he know about Alex? Did they already extract Alex? Was a team heading towards her now? Then why was Michael asking about her? But she couldn't take the chance to say anything about Alex._

_If only she didn't have this tape on her mouth! She needed to know!_

Nikita looked outside again, at the passing traffic. _They wouldn't break her. Percy wouldn't, Amanda wouldn't. They could all go to hell. If she was going to die, it was in good fashion. Nikita tried to purse her lips determined as she stared at Michael again. If this will be my death, I won't give you an easy time about it, _she thought.

Michael drove in a street Nikita recognized. She frowned and looked at him in surprise.

He parked the car and looked at her. He ripped off the tape in one swift move and Nikita gasped.

'What are we doing here?' She asked confused.

000

And what did you think? I'll post the next chapter soon! Please review...


	5. Chapter 5

Hi everyone! Thanks so much for the reviews: They really make me happy! Nice to know what you think of my story!

**Chapter 5**

'Walk.' Michael ordered as they headed towards an apartment building.

'What are we doing here?' Nikita asked as she acted surprised. _Fear began to flood through her whole body the moment she had seen that building._

Michael took her by her arm, opened the door and walked inside the flat.

'Where are we going?' Nikita demanded when he pulled her down the stairs to something that seemed like the basement.

He put her up against the wall again as he looked around to make sure there was no one near them.

'It was very clever of you. Placing her there.' He studied her. 'How was it possible that Nikita always knew **everything** about our missions?' He mimicked as he narrowed his eyes angrily. 'How convenient to have someone on the inside to help you escape.' Michael snapped as he let go of her and began to pace from the left to the right in front of her.

Nikita sighed audibly.

'Are you talking about that brat again? About Percy's new show-off?' Nikita asked.

Michael turned on his heels angrily. _Those eyes, those eyes of her. They drove him crazy! They looked at him so defiantly now, covered in calmness. But he knew that there was a lot going on behind that cool exterior surface. She was pretending to know nothing._

'She isn't a show-off anymore, thanks to you!' Michael shouted angrily.

Nikita raised her right eye-brow. 'You care about that girl don't you?' She concluded as she studied his face intently. _Could she trust him? She had to be so careful! Measuring Michael was so difficult._

Michael straightened himself and began to pace again as Nikita looked around her, acting like she didn't know the place.

He breathed in deeply. 'I care about her like I care about all of my recruits.' He looked straight at her. _He had always cared about his recruits. At least, more then Amanda or Percy or anyone else at Division. He believed in giving them second chances. He was against cancelling them. He'd rather have them sent back to prison, but he knew that wasn't an option in Division._

'She captured me, do you really think I know anything about her?' Nikita snapped as she shook her head annoyed.

Michael smiled. 'O yes, let's talk about you getting captured by Alex. Do you really think I believe or ever believed that a recruit or other agent caught you so easily?'

'Is she the reason why you dragged me here? What is this place anyway?'

'It's funny.' Michael said as he looked around. 'When I called her, she answered her phone from **your** place.' He studied her face. _She still had that same stoic expression plastered on her face. O yes, Nikita was a talent. She should become an actress. She'd be a star! Playing the innocent damsel in distress, also exactly her thing. How many men had fallen for that trap, too much to count on two hands._

Nikita swallowed, thankfully he hadn't noticed.

'What do you think about that?' Michael turned around from his pacing and faced her again. He tilted his head.

'I don't know what you're talking about. I work alone.' Nikita bit impatiently.

He walked towards her. 'You work **with** her.' Michael snapped as he put his hand next to her face against the cold concrete wall_. He was so sick of her lying to him!_

Nikita sighed frustrated and let her head fall against the wall. 'I don't know that bitch!' She yelled out impatiently. 'Just kill me now Michael, and be done with it.' She looked up at the ceiling.

Michael shook his head frustrated. 'You've brought us big trouble!' He snapped as he turned away from her again.

'Us?' Nikita asked asthonished as she raised her head again to be able to see him.

'Alex and me.'

Nikita looked at the ground. _This could be a trick. He was probably planning something. She still couldn't take the risk. She'd almost wanted to tell him the truth, but there was so much at stake right now…. No, she couldn't. _ 'Are you going to bore me to death with more talk about her?' Nikita snapped defensively. 'Just bring me to Division already, even Amanda's torturing is better then talking about your pet!' She pushed, hoping it would anger him more. Maybe then they could fight and he would stop these piercing gazes and floods of questions.

Michael suddenly grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. Her eyes grew big at this angry outburst of him. _He was always in control. At least: almost always. But when she saw the look in his eyes right now, she concluded that he was at the verge of losing that control._

'I need to know everything about her.'

Nikita just stared at him blankly.

Michael grinned angrily as he shook his head and let his hand slip away from her chin. 'You're protecting her.' He concluded out loud as he walked away from her a few steps. He kept shaking his head. 'You don't trust me.'

His eyes almost bored through her, at least, that was what it felt like.

'I'm sorry…' Nikita said as she bended a bit towards him and narrowed her eyes. 'What was that? Trust?' She bit sarcastically. _There had been a time that she did trust him, long ago. And sometimes she had wondered if he would really catch her and bring her back to Division if the chance would come. There had been many situations that he could have shot her or killed her, but he hadn't. That made her believe that maybe…. Maybe she could trust him. She could count on him. But the last time when Alex had brought her in Division he hadn't been around to help her. He'd even come after her with a bullet wound in his leg when she was trying to escape. She had thought about that many times, wondering why he did what he did. She had admitted that she would do anything to help him, well at least: to get Kasim. But would he do the same for her? She doubted that. So: No, trust was long gone since their time together at Division. Nikita didn't trust anyone anymore, except Alex and maybe Owen a bit._'Did you just say-'

'-Do you know what Amanda calls her?' Michael interrupted her brusquely as he turned around again. 'Nikita 2. You think that's a coincidence?'

Nikita made an irritated sound and then clenched her jaw. 'I saw her and she seemed nothing like me.'

'O believe me.' Michael said as he walked towards Nikita again. 'I see a lot of similarities between the two of you.'

The questioning ended now. He was fed up with being patient with her.

**Division**

Alex swallowed as she looked at Percy's back. He turned around, his face unreadable.

'Alex.' He said in a monotone voice.

'You wanted to talk to me?'

'Yes, take a seat.' He said as he gestured towards his chair and sat behind his desk. He studied her for a moment, then narrowed his eyes.

'You've gone through some rough patches these last weeks.' He spoke.

Alex cleared her throat. 'Yes.' She said as she tried to not let her fear sound through in her voice.

**Alex's apartment**

Michael rang the door bell on Alex' apartment as he looked at Nikita. _Now they would know soon enough._

'She's not there.' A voice said behind them.

Both Michael and Nikita turned towards the voice with shock as their first reaction. Michael pulled Nikita close to him so Nathan wouldn't see the handcuffs.

Nathan studied both Alex' boss and the woman he had seen before.

Michael just opened his mouth to say something when Nathan already spoke.

'Hey, it's you again.' He said as pointed friendly at Nikita.

Nikita swallowed and felt defeat wash over her.

'You already met Nikita?' Michael asked surprised as he put his arms possessively and warningly around Nikita's small shoulders.

Nikita gasped inaudibly the moment Michael pulled her body against his. She could feel his hard chest and stomach pressing against her back.

'Yeah. You're her friend right?' Nathan said as he stepped closer to the pair.

Nikita sighed inwardly. _Great! She could almost feel Michael gloating behind her, she didn't need to see his face for that. The act that she had been keeping up the last hour had all been for nothing now. Why did he have to come at this exact moment?_

Michael looked at Nikita. 'Really? The two of you have become friends?' Michael asked with a smile on his face.

Nikita didn't answer and clenched her jaw together in annoyance.

Michael grinned and looked from Nikita to Nathan. 'You had to see those two at first when they just became colleagues! They were so jealous of each other!' He looked back at Nikita as he put a strand of her hair out of her face behind her ear. 'I thought you didn't like each other. When did this friendship happen?' Michael asked.

'It's nothing.' Nikita said as she shrugged uninterested. _She wanted his hand away from her, he was too close. But she couldn't do much with her hands cuffed behind her back._

Michael shook his head. 'You came looking for her here?' Michael asked as he pulled Nikita even closer and his finger caressed her cheek now.

'Yes.' Nikita said as she looked at Michael. _She wanted to bite his finger. She felt so much anger towards him now!_

'Silly girl.' Michael teased in a putting down tone.

Nikita sighed inwardly again, her nostrils flared as she looked in his eyes.

'I told you last week that I sent her to France didn't I?'

'I forgot.' Nikita bit as she felt the familiar heat of anger shooting through her chest together with something else that she couldn't quite pinpoint. Both feelings took her breath away.

Michael shook his head as he laughed at Nathan. 'She forgets a lot lately, sometimes I really think that you don't have anything in here.' He said in a high voice as he knocked against her forehead.

Nikita had to strain herself to not lunge at him in fury. _He was pushing her! Ow, he was already far over her borders now!_

'No need to worry.' Michael smirked as he looked at Nathan.

_Breathe__! One, two, three, stay calm… I am calm…. I'm not angry…. One, two, three… He was playing her and he knew it! He was enjoying it,_Nikita thought. _And being so close to him didn't make it any easier for her. Conflicting feelings shot through her and for a moment she thought she was going to lose her mind in an instant._

'All that worry gives you wrinkles.' Michael said as his finger followed the frown between her brows. 'And you know what the clients think about wrinkles don't you?'

_The clients?_ Nikita frowned deeper as she gave him a hostile glare.

'She and Alex are my best. I'm very careful with my girls.' Michael told Nathan. 'Aren't I, sweety?' He asked as he watched her with a satisfied look on his face.

_That smirk, ow how she hated that smirk around his lips! She wanted to wipe it off his face!_

Michael's finger caressed her cheek. _She tried to block the feeling of his skin against hers out immediately. She was usually good at blocking things like this out, she'd done it many times before. Then why was she failing now? Why didn't she feel her usual strength in her knees? Why did they feel like they were made of pudding? She didn't want to know the answer. She couldn't face it._

'This one is very sweet, always caring about others.'

'So you know when she's coming back?' Nathan asked.

_Nikita noticed that Nathan felt awkward. Which wasn't weird given Michael's behaviour._

'I sent her on a trip to France, she would have been back a few days ago but she met her ex boyfriend.' Nikita felt Michael shrug against her back. 'So it'll probably take a few months. They're back together.' Michael said in a triumphant voice.

Nathan swallowed as he tried to hide his pain.

Nikita nodded. _It was best to keep Nathan away_. 'I'm sorry. She really liked you.' Nikita played along as she wanted to step toward Nathan in an effort to comfort him but Michael stopped her.

'But then again, she liked a lot of men. Every week a new one for my Alex.' Michael quipped.

Nikita swallowed. _Poor Alex. She'd be so hurt. But this was for the best.. She couldn't bare to see the pain in Nathan's eyes so she studied the ground again._

'It's difficult to start a relationship with your job isn't it?' Michael asked Nikita as he pushed a few strands of hair away from her neck and nuzzled her skin with his nose.

Nikita shivered in reaction and moved her face away. _This was torture! Not only that she couldn't control her body right now, but she had the risk of Michael noticing. _She tried to step away from Michael as she looked at Nathan.

'You were special to her.' She said as she tried to ignore Michael. _She hoped that that at least comforted Nathan a bit._

'But not special enough honey.' Michael said bluntly in a laughing tone.

_He could be so mean,_ she thought.

'That's the way it goes. Alex likes to move on. And so do we right now, we're gonna have some fun, ain't we doll?' Michael asked as he smiled and kissed Nikita's neck now.

Michael kissed the tender skin next to her tensed muscles. Nikita gasped out loud in slight shock when his moist, warm lips touched her.

Goosebumps appeared on Nikita's skin instantly. Michael's lips left her warm skin and he stared at the goose bumps for a moment in surprise. As if his mind wouldn't allow himself to see the effect his touch had on her.

'Michael! Not here!' Nikita snapped.

'You know how impatient I am.' He said and she knew the double meaning behind his words.

'O uh yeah. Well, have a great time.' Nathan said, taking the hint.

'Thanks.' Michael said as he took the key and opened the door. 'You too.'

He closed the door and pushed Nikita forwards with more force then was necessary, she almost lost her balance.

'What were you doing!' Michael snapped when Nikita struggled to stand up straight again.

'What was _**I**_ doing? What were _**you**_doing?' Nikita shouted back heatedly the moment she had turned towards him.

000

This was a lot of Michael and Nikita and less Alex… She'll be back later!

ANd what did you think? Please let me know!


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone! Thanks so much for letting me know what you think! I really love that!**

**Here's a new chapter, a bit longer this time! Hope you enjoy!**

**Division**

Percy leaned back in his chair. 'Amanda told me that you're keeping secrets.'

'Secrets?' Alex asked as she swallowed.

'Yes.' Percy straightened himself as he studied Alex. 'We don't have time for secrets here. We hate secrets. It poisons our family.' He stood up and walked towards his window. 'Honesty is what makes us strong.'

'Yes of course, I understand.' Alex uttered. _A million thoughts were going through her mind right now, did they know? Where was Percy going with this? Was Nikita all right? Why did he sent men to get her? Did that mean that she was in big trouble?_

'Do you?' Percy asked as he turned around. His blue cold eyes searched her face.

'Yes.' She swallowed again. Her throat was so dry that she felt like she had been in the desert for days without water.

Percy turned back towards the window, his back to her.

'I suppose that I don't have to tell you how dangerous it is to go in the field like that, like an undisciplined projectile.'

Alex nodded.

He turned around and sat down again. 'Amanda is not pleased about your performance.'

'But I-'

**Alex****'s apartment**

Michael and Nikita stared at each other in obvious rage.

'You were **special** to her?' Michael repeated the words Nikita had told Nathan in an attempt to comfort him and give him hope. 'You know how important it is to keep him away from Alex.' Michael shook his head as he eyed her from under his dark brows the way only he could. 'Did you forgot what happened to Daniel?' He bit at her.

_That was a mean blow._

'Don't go there.' Nikita warned as her nostrils flared in anger.

Michael bit his bottom lip with his teeth shortly as he studied her.

'Good job Nikita!' He snapped sarcastically.

Nikita's head jerked to the other side as if he had slapped her with his comment.

'He was hurt.' Nikita defended herself angrily as she looked back at him with fire in her eyes. 'And he got the message!'

'You think so? He is a lovesick puppy. That doesn't blow over like that.' Michael said as he took one of Alex' forks and studied it_. It was crooked. How did she manage that?_

'O believe me, it does.' Nikita snapped. _Infatuations with someone would blow over like that, she had to believe in that. They wouldn't take long._

Michael tilted his head and stared at her. Saying nothing. He put down the fork and walked towards her.

'Friends huh?' He smiled as he changed the subject back to Alex and put the keys on the counter. 'Let's see where your friend is right now.' He grabbed his phone from his pocket.

**Division**

'I see something in you, somewhere, you have talent.'

Alex nodded. She didn't know what to say. It was like the words froze in her throat. It was like she heard Percy's voice from very far away. _Was this her last conversation ever? Would they kill her, or cancel her how they called it here?_

'It just doesn't seem to come out very often.' He leaned his elbows on the table.

**Alex's apartment**

'I guess I know enough now anyway.' Michael said as he put his phone back in his pocket. There had been no answer.

'What do you mean by that?' Nikita inquired as she tried to hide her shock. _Was he going to betray Alex and her?_

Michael walked towards her in a few fast paces until there was only inches between them. He gave her a threatening stare as he looked down at her smaller form.

Nikita moved her face backwards instantly to create more space between them, but she didn't step back.

'You **used **Alex. For all those times you preached about Division being bad and dangerous, about how all life is important, you used a young girl like her and put her in the lion's den.' Michael snapped.

Nikita shook her head. 'It wasn't like that.' She defended herself as he began to pace again. _She had felt so much worry for Alex all the time, she had felt guilt, she had felt all the things she could come up with. She had told them to Alex, but it had been Alex's own choice. She was a grown woman. She knew the dangers. That's what Nikita had trained her for._

'What was it like then?' Michael snapped. 'You helped her with something, right? Probably saved her? And then you gave her a 'choice'? She had to repay your kindnesses didn't she?' Michael filled in with a voice seeping from mock and sarcasm.

Nikita's lip twitched. 'I gave her a choice.' She moved herself against the bar stool and climbed on it the best she could with her hands still cuffed behind her back.

He walked towards her again. 'You know that the moment she stepped into Division all her choices disappeared instantly.' He tilted his head as he studied her face. 'You don't care about her safety at all.'

'I do care! You know nothing about this. And again you have your opinion formed.' An angry frown appeared between her brows. _He had no right to judge her like this. He hadn't been there when she was with Alex. He didn't know what her relationship with Alex was like._

'And I don't want to know more then I already do.' Michael spat frustrated. _He was already too deep in this mess. _He rubbed his chin angrily.

Nikita smiled heartlessly. 'O, typically you. Not asking questions. That has always been the easy way for you hasn't it?'

Michael walked towards the others side of the bar and fingered one of Alex' glasses as he ignored her comment.

'I think that's weak. Choosing to close your eyes for everything that's going on around you.'

'I don't care about what you think.' Michael suddenly snapped coldly as he looked at her again. 'You always get what you want don't you?' He stated bitterly.

She tilted her chin as she looked him straight in his eyes. 'No. Not always.' She answered with a hint of sadness in her voice.

'Take Alex out of this mess and leave us alone.'

'Us? Do you mean you and Division?' Nikita questioned with big eyes.

'I'm making you an offer.' Michael said as he walked towards her slowly.

Nikita shook her head as she looked away. When she looked back she raised her chin in defiance at him. 'You know I can't stop.' She whispered.

'You know I can't stop either.' Michael snapped as he closed the gap between them and hovered over her threateningly.

'Michael…' She whispered in that tone that he hated so much.

_When she put that tone on, all his thoughts disappeared like snow for the sun. There was something vulnerable in that tone. _

'You should admit defeat once in a while.' Michael whispered angrily as he tried to put unwanted feelings that came up in his chest away harshly.

'You're helping evil.' She stated boldly as she stared right in his eyes.

_She wasn't budging. Not afraid. She never had been. Not of him. Had she? And did he really want her to be afraid of him? _

'Take Alex with you and leave. Then the both of you are saved.' Michael said in his smoky low voice.

Nikita narrowed her eyes at him. 'You're just letting me leave like that? Together with Alex? Just like that?' She inquired in a paranoid voice.

Michael sighed as his eyes didn't leave hers. 'Decide now.' He ordered as he ignored her questions and put his arm on the bar next to her upper body.

Nikita looked from his body, to his arm and then at the hand that was position next to her upper arm. Then she looked up at him again, her eyes narrowed. 'Why are you alone Michael?' Nikita dared to ask.

He stepped so close that she felt his breath against her face again. 'Because I like to take my time with you.' He threatened in mockery.

Her throat went dry as she looked up at him. 'I'm honored.' She quickly countered. _Was it all hate between them? Would it always be like this?_ She wondered sadly.

_How had it ever come this far? How could he have ever become one of her biggest enemies?_

'Are you helping me?' Nikita asked with big eyes.

Michael grabbed both her upper arms and slammed her against Alex' bar. 'I'm helping **myself**.' He snapped hoarsely. _Amanda was wrong. He didn't love her. Never had. He was just attracted to her. Which was normal, he was a man, and she was a woman. The only thing he wanted to do was be annoyed by her, and that was working out very well at the moment. He had enough of her questions. _

'I want you out of my life, together with Alex.' He said next to her ear. _Then things would calm down for him again. Then he'd be able to do his job properly. Just like he had before she ever showed up in his life. He just needed to leave as quickly as possible from this apartment, from her. He couldn't stand being around her this long, it made him lose control over things he didn't want to admit. Things he wasn't ready to see. And those questions of her, it was like she could see it, could read it right off his face. He couldn't have that._

Michael clenched his teeth and swallowed as he suddenly saw the moist gleam in her eyes. The look of hurt she gave him. _Why was the strong Nikita touched by him? Why did she show emotion with him? Was it to trick him? He remembered many times that he had seen her eyes watering over when they had spoke. That one time on the roof when they were to save Alex and had talked heatedly about the Kasim thing, the time in the alley… So many more times. Why did she do that?_ He narrowed his eyes at her_. He didn't want to believe that it was real. He couldn't afford that. __**"You do have something to live for…. You have me." **__Her words echoed in the back of his mind like they had done ever since she had said them. That moment when he had decided to kill Kasim, whatever the costs, even if his own life would be ended. He had brushed those words off so easily then, like he always brushed everything from her off. He had become an expert at that so even when she said a thing like that it had been easier to just think about Kasim and about killing him, and not about the consequences, not about her words. She had said those words in that same vulnerable voice, and he could imagine with those same watery eyes. Which almost made him believe that she had meant them. But he couldn't believe it. He shouldn't. He should keep her away from him. And he didn't want to think about all of these things any longer. Nikita meant trouble and right now she had to take his deal._ So Michael clenched his teeth and stared at Nikita coldly.

Nikita swallowed as she tried to read him. _He didn't care about her. Not like that, _she concluded sadly.

'Michael…. Why are you staying there?' _She just had to know, even after his harsh words._

'I'm not going into that again.' He said tiredly as he let go of her and walked towards the window.

'I know that Percy saved you but-'

'I owe him my life.' Michael snapped frustrated. _They'd had this conversation before. He remembered how angry he had become, how he had thrown her on the bed in his anger, how he had told her something in that moment that he had told none of his recruits. He had trusted her. He had seen something in her. She had had some pull on him, then and even now. Although he wasn't good at admitting that. Maybe he should, maybe he should admit that she was his weak spot._

'No, you don't. Not anymore. You have the choice to choose whatever life you want now. Don't you think that you've done enough for him already?'

Michael narrowed his eyes as he looked outside.

'Amanda used her, did something to her while she was drug induced. You really want to take a risk with this? Do you want to wait until it's too late for her?' He asked as he changed the subject quickly from him to Alex. _He wouldn't take Nikita's bait any longer._

Nikita shook her head. 'I already arranged for her to leave tonight.' Nikita told him in a soft voice.

Michael raised an eyebrow. _She really was good._

His phone went off that moment and he answered. Nikita tried to get out of her cuffs, _she could dislocate her thumb_. Her eyes searched the bar for something she could use to free herself.

Michael had walked back to the bar and grabbed the glass in front of him. He threw it against the wall. Nikita's eyes widened and she flinched at the impact and the shattering of the glass.

'They've got Alex.'

'What?' Nikita asked in utter horror. 'Do they know?' She stood up straight instantly.

'I don't know.' Michael said as he pinched the bridge of his nose. _Birkhoff had told him that they had brought Alex in._ 'She's with Percy now.'

'Michael! You have to help her. I'll do anything that you want, anything.' Nikita almost begged. _She couldn't bare the thought of Alex being hurt, or worse…_

'I don't want anything from you.' Michael snapped. 'If you didn't put her there in the first place, she wouldn't be-'

'I have everything arranged for her. You have to take me in.' Nikita pleaded as she took a few steps towards him. She could feel her heart beating in her chest from anxiety and stress.

'What?' Michael asked confused, he wasn't paying attention to her. He seemed deep in thought.

'I have to get to Alex, I have to help her.' Nikita clarified in a harder voice to get through to him.

He suddenly looked up at her, as if only now her words were heard by him. 'They'll kill you, you know that. And this time they'll make sure that you can't escape.' He pursed his lips in frustration as he shook his head. _What could he do?_

'Michael, you have to help her. I'll do anything that you want, anything.'

Michael groaned in frustration as he pinched the brigde of his nose again and leaned one hand on Alex's bar to have support. _Why would they bring her in? Why now? Was Alex in danger? Did Birkhoff tell anyone about his search? Had Percy connected the dots?_

'-The black box, I'll trade the black box for her. Percy will do that.'

Nikita's voice seemed to come from a far, but the word black box made him look up at her again.

'No, there must be another way.' He straightened his back. 'I made you and her a deal, I don't want to be in between this. That you don't agree with my choices is your problem. The only thing I ask is for you to leave.' He stared at her as realization seemed to hit him. 'But you never will, will you?'

'You can bring me in. Or trade me for Alex.' Nikita offered quickly.

'I'll just go and see what's going on first. Then you can sacrifice yourself.' Michael spat as he walked towards the door.

'Why are you doing this?' Nikita asked.

_Nikita, always with the questions_. He froze in his steps, turned around and stalked towards her.

'You get Alex away and you leave in 24 hours.' He stared at her intently. _He wanted this, this was the plan, she had to take it. This had to be done_. 'When Alex is safe I'll sent a team to clean out your home. Make sure you've disappeared then.'

Nikita swallowed. 'Why Michael?' She asked in that vulnerable voice again.

Michael stared at the door. 'Because I don't condone recruits getting killed.' He lied as he

straightened himself. _The real reason didn't matter._

Nikita opened her mouth to say something when they both looked up in horror at the door. Everything went fast from then on: Nikita wanted to run towards the other side of the bar but tripped in her haste and fell flat on her face because she couldn't catch herself with her hands behind her back.

The door opened.

Michael looked up to see two men enter in dark clothing. They gave him a surprised look. They both stepped aside and stopped in their tracks as if they were making room for someone else to walk through.

Nikita swallowed as she looked up from the ground. She saw two high heels with muscles calves in them crossing Alex' threshold. They stopped and Nikita's eyes went up from the legs to the blue dress to the devious face she was expecting to be on top of this woman's body.

'Michael?' Amanda asked as she tilted her head and then looked with a raised eyebrow at Nikita who was lying on the floor. 'Did I interrupt something?' She asked in the calm tone she could have. Her eyes shot with a feral curiosity and interest at the scene in front of her.

0000

And what did you think? Please let me know! Thanks xxx


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks so much for the reviews! Hope you'll like this chapter!

**Chapter 7**

_**Last time:**_

'Did I interrupt something?' Amanda asked in the calm tone she could have. Her eyes shot with a feral curiosity and interest at the scene in front of her.

_**Now:**_

'Yes, clearly you did.' Michael answered as he put his hands in his pockets and looked straight at Amanda.

She was studying him as if she was trying to measure him. As if she could look right through him. Then she looked down at Nikita who was trying to get up in a sitting position the best she could with the cuffs around her wrists.

Amanda smiled as she saw blood trickling from a gash in Nikita's face.

'Care to explain?'

'I was looking for Alex.' Michael said as he grabbed Nikita roughly by her arm and dragged her up. 'And then I ran into this.' H_e was so glad that he had cuffed her. Amanda couldn't get around that._

'In Alex' apartment?' Amanda questioned surprised as she walked slowly towards Nikita. 'Interesting.' She just said as she circled Nikita. Amanda shook her head amused. 'After all the work we did to find you, you just fall into our lap. How ironic.' She stated as she gave Nikita a satisfied look. 'And what would Nikita be doing in one of our agents apartments?' Amanda looked from Nikita who kept silent back at Michael.

'I don't know. She didn't tell me yet.'

Amanda smiled again as she looked at the blood on Nikita's face.

'And what are you doing here?' Michael asked as he pushed Nikita against the bar.

Amanda looked around the apartment for a moment and then looked back at Michael. 'Just gathering some information.'

Nikita narrowed her eyes at that. She was worried. _Why was Amanda here? If they had cancelled Alex she wouldn't be here. What did she want? What did she expect to find here?_

Amanda clasped her hands together in front of her as she studied Nikita. 'It'll be interesting to find out what you were doing in Alex's apartment Nikita.' She said with a smile on her face.

Nikita gave her a cold unmoving look. _She would show this woman nothing. She would give her nothing! Whatever she would do to her._

Amanda took a step towards Nikita. 'This time, I will get everything out of you that I want.' She told her in a sweet and calm voice. It sent shivers up Nikita's back. She looked at Michael. 'Thanks to Michael.' She added as her snake-like eyes studied Nikita's reaction to that.

'Good luck with that.' Nikita said in a cool voice as she raised her chin defiantly.

'Thank you.' Amanda said in a casual tone as she made a sign. The two men came towards her instantly like two well trained dogs. 'Take her home.' Amanda said as her eyes bored in Nikita's.

Nikita clenched her teeth. _She hated it when Amanda called Division her home. And Amanda knew that._

'I'll come to visit you later.' Amanda promised triumphantly.

Michael ignored looking at Nikita as she was lead away by the two men.

'Why did you come looking for Alex Michael?' Amanda asked once Nikita and the two men had left.

Michael rubbed over his head and then sat on the bar stool Nikita had sat on. He could still feel Nikita's body warmth on the dark wood.

'I was afraid that Alex was doing drugs again. After that whole ordeal.' His lip twitched as he avoided Amanda's gaze. He stood up and straightened his back. 'I came to search her apartment. I was wrong, I found nothing. And then Nikita suddenly appeared. I was just questioning her when you showed up.' Michael said as he looked at Amanda._ It was best to stay as close to the truth as possible with them, he had learned that the hard way._

'You still care too much about the recruits and agents.' Amanda said as she stood at the window now and held the curtain to the side to see her men take Nikita in the black SUV.

She let go of the curtain and looked up at Michael. 'Alex is starting to become a loose cannon.' Amanda said as she walked over to the bar and let her fingers slip over the smooth marble.

'No, she's not.' Michael grunted in his low voice.

Amanda raised a brow. 'Really?'

'She's a good operative, and you know it.' Michael snapped impatiently as he stepped towards her.

'She's hiding something Michael.' Amanda said as she stepped towards Michael too. Not at all intrigued by his threatening stare. Amanda tilted her head. 'I find it intriguing that Nikita was in Alex's dream world when she was drugged and now, Nikita shows up in her apartment. That seems more then just coincidence to me.' Amanda said.

Michael sniffed sarcastic. 'What are you suggesting? That she knows Nikita somehow?'

'I didn't think of that yet.' Amanda said innocently as her gaze travelled over his face.

'She caught Nikita, she brought her back to Division. Nikita is interfering with ALL of our missions and with all the recruits and agents.' Michael said heatedly. He stepped towards her so that they were standing even closer. 'Alex is a good agent. And you know it.'

'You know as well as I do Michael, that's it not just about being skilled as an agent. It's about trust too. There is no trust when there are secrets.'

Michael shook his head annoyed. 'You can trust Alex, I'll personally vouch for that. Whatever secret she is keeping, if she is, it doesn't interfere with her work here. I checked her out, she's clean.' Michael stated. He tried not to swallow as he stared at Amanda. _He had just put his life at more risk then it already was. But he didn't care._

Amanda smiled at that. 'Is that a hunch too?' She inquired in a sweet voice.

Michael narrowed his eyes. He knew Amanda didn't go for 'hunches.'

'I know her.'

'Yes.' Amanda narrowed her eyes at him. 'But you don't know the secret she's been hiding either.' She turned around and looked through the room. 'But I'll find out, sooner or later.' She said confidently as she walked towards Alex's cupboard.

**Division**

Alex sighed as she closed the door of her old room. When she turned around her whole body froze instantly.

'Michael.' She said as she recognised the still form that was leaning against her wall with his hands in his pockets.

'Alex.' He said as he eyed her from under his brows.

'What are you doing here?'

'I was looking for you.' Michael said with narrowed eyes.

Alex stepped away from the door and swallowed. 'They took me in again… They turned me back into a recruit.'

Michael pushed himself off the wall. 'I heard.' He said in his dark voice.

Alex took a step back. 'What is this?'

'This is GAME OVER.' Michael stated as he gave her an angry look.

'What are you talking about?' Alex asked confused.

'Did you hear who else was taken in this afternoon?' Michael asked as he walked towards her and stopped only inches away.

Alex swallowed. She shook her head.

'Nikita.' He studied her reaction, _she was good_. He smiled. He breathed in deeply as he turned away from her.

Alex swallowed and hoped that she hadn't become pale instantly. Her heart was pounding in her throat. _So she was right, the moment she had called Nikita, something had been wrong_. Worry spread like ice cold water through her veins instantly.

'I took her to your apartment, but you weren't there. Then Amanda came. She knows that you're keeping something from her.' Michael said.

'I'm not.' Alex denied instantly. She stared at his broad back, thinking of what had happened, of what might happen to Nikita. _Did he just say that he took Nikita to her apartment?_

'You're good at lying Alex.' Michael snapped as he put his hands in his pockets. He walked towards her and stopped in her personal space. 'When Amanda is on your trail she's like a bloodhound.' He said in a low and dangerous voice. 'She always finishes with the blood she was searching for.' He warned.

Alex swallowed visibly now. She felt a shudder go up her spine. _Yes, she could imagine Amanda being that ruthless. She could imagine her being a bloodhound._

She looked up at Michael with big eyes. 'I don't understand why you're here, are you warning me for Amanda?'

'I know about Nikita.' He put up his hands to stop her reaction. 'And don't pretend that you don't know what I'm talking about.'

'I don't know what you're talking about.' Alex said slowly as she studied his face, hoping to see something in it that would tell her exactly what was going on.

Michael shook his head. 'You made a mistake Alex.' He turned away from her again and began to pace her room. 'Taking my call in Nikita's house.' He shook his head dismissively and then looked up at her. 'You lead me straight to her.'

Alex gasped. _So Michael had been with Nikita when she had called her? And he had… He had just brought her in? Just like that?_

'So you took her in?' She blurted out in horror before she could stop herself.

Michael tilted his head as he studied Alex's reaction.

'I…. I-' Alex stammered.

'You what?' Michael snapped as he walked towards her again and narrowed his eyes angrily.

'I thought…' She swallowed as she straightened herself and lifted her chin defiantly. 'I thought that you cared about her.' Alex finally admitted with worry in her voice. She tried to read his face but all she could see was anger in it.

'You thought wrong.' Michael snapped curtly and a little bit too fast.

Alex took a step back to steady herself against her desk. _She couldn't believe this… Nikita.. How could she help her now? She wouldn't get her out a second time would she?_

She looked up at Michael. 'You know what they'll do to her.' She said in a hoarse emotional voice. _They'd rip her apart, they'd torture her, they'd kill her…._ '…What Amanda will do to her.'

'I made a deal with Nikita, she made arrangements for you to leave.'

Alex's eyes grew in shock. _What? She hadn't told her about that plan at all! _'Leave? I'm not leaving! Especially now Nikita-'

'-The both of you are leaving.' Michael interrupted harshly. 'That's the deal. Nikita has promised to stay away-'

'She made the mistake of not asking me first!' Alex snapped between clenched teeth. 'But that's what she always does. She just decides-'

'You are this close to getting cancelled!' Michael snapped as he put his fingers close together. 'I don't know why they gave you another chance here but Amanda is not satisfied and that usually means cancellation. Nikita was right to get you out of here, she was just too late. She should have never put you here in the first place!' Michael snapped.

'She didn't! It was my own choice!' Alex snarled back. She looked away shortly as her nostrils flared. 'So you two made a deal?' Alex remembered suddenly. 'Then why did she end op HERE!' She demanded angrily.

000

Nikita felt weak, something she was not very familiar with. Her body was shaking violently. She looked down at her hand. She couldn't see her own skin colour anymore, it was covered in the dark angry colour of her own blood.

000

Michael clenched his jaw and looked away in frustration. He looked back at Alex and tilted his head. 'Because Amanda went to your apartment and ran into us. There was no way-' He turned away from her and rubbed his chin in frustration.

Alex stepped towards him. 'Where is she? How long does she have?' She asked in panic.

Michael's nostrils flared as he looked back at Alex. 'I don't know.' He admitted. 'And I can't go near her yet without raising suspicion.' He fisted his hands in anger. _He had wanted to run towards her instantly, but he knew he couldn't if he didn't want to blow everything. _

'Why would they be suspicious of you?' Alex asked with narrowed eyes.

_Because Amanda thinks that there is something between us,_ Michael thought annoyed. 'They are suspicious of everyone.' Michael answered.

Alex shook her head in irritation as she looked away. 'So you're just going to leave her here? With Amanda? Because you're afraid it's going to raise suspicion?' Alex spat angrily.

Michael's lip twitched in anger. 'I didn't say that. But I need to think this through first, otherwise everything can go wrong.'

'You need to think this trough?' Alex repeated flabbergasted. 'She doesn't have time! Who knows what they are already doing to her right now!' _Panic clutched at her stomach now and slowly crept towards her throat, making it harder for her to breathe. She needed to do something, take action right now! How could he just stand there? So calm and relaxed?_

00

Nikita yelped involuntarily the moment the man's fist hit her in her face again. _God, he was strong. She had to stay conscious, she had to fight this. She could do this! But she felt so dizzy.._

The taste of copper filled her mouth, she hated the taste of her own blood.

00

'We do have time, just not very much. They want to know where the black box is, and why she was in your apartment. She isn't going to tell them.' He needed to keep his head clear right now.

'And all the while they are TORTURING her!' Alex snapped as she moved towards the door instantly. _She felt like vomiting right now. Hadn't Nikita already gone through enough? She didn't deserve this!_

'Where are you going?' Michael snapped as he grabbed her arm easily and dragged her towards him.

'To find out where she is!' Alex answered heatedly as she tried to get out of his iron grip. 'Let go of me!'

'You're not thinking straight.' He whispered hard as he drew her closer and gave her a stern look.

'I don't want her to get hurt.' Alex snarled at him as she frowned her brows angrily.

'That's too late already. She knew the risks.'

00

Nikita stared at herself, at her feet. _Was that… Was that dark puddle next to her feet all her own blood? How much blood could a human loose?_

00

'That's your answer? So that's final then?' Alex snapped. 'I can't believe you! You really don't care do you? You're heart is made out of stone too!' Alex snapped as he finally let go of her arm.

00

The whole room began to spin. Before she knew it she collided with something hard. She recognised it as the floor only seconds later. An immense pain shot through her body that made it impossible for her to breathe anymore.

_Everything became black._

_And then, there was nothing anymore..._

Poor Nikita! Don't you just love cliffhangers? Hihi... Please let me know what you think! Hope it's april quickly!


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi everyone! Thanks for the reviews! I a few lines from the other chapter when I'm doing the leap back in time to show Nikita's point of view. They are made bold and italic!**

**Chapter 8**

**Division**

'What's wrong?' Michael asked when he walked towards Birkhoff, Percy and Amanda. There seemed to be a lot of commotion.

He had to hide his smirk when he saw the two men from earlier walking away from the training room. They were covered in bruises and blood. _So Nikita had managed to escape like he had anticipated. With a little help from him of course. He'd given her the key of the cuffs just before she got dragged away by the men. He felt relief wash over him._

'Nikita is dead.' Amanda said bluntly as she studied Michael's reaction.

Michael swallowed hard and his eye lids fluttered one too many times before he managed to put a stone mask over his face. He looked at Percy as his nostrils flared.

Percy shook his head irritated. 'We're not sure yet.' He told Michael as he pursed his lips together angrily. 'I will not fall for this again.'

'What happened?' Michael asked as he felt the colour draining from his face at the thought that Nikita was dead. He put a stoic look on his face. _Maybe she wasn't. This had happened before. She was very resourceful, he had to trust her skills_.

'She got out of the cuffs and fought her way out of the car.' Birkhoff smirked. 'Then she jumped off a bridge.'

'They shot her.' Amanda clarified.

To Michael's ears the way Amanda said that sounded triumphant, happy almost.

'She might have drowned.' Michael heard Amanda say from somewhere far away in the back of his head. So many thoughts and feelings were shooting through his body that he had trouble focussing.

'I shot her last time too when she fell in the water.' Percy bit frustrated. 'She didn't drown then. Didn't die either.' Disappointment and irritation seeped through. Percy shook his head.

'Maybe she really does have nine lives.' Birkhoff commented as he concentrated on his computer screen again.

Michael noticed how a vicious grin grew on Amanda's face. She looked at him.

'And she's running out.' She stated in a low, happy tone as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

'Her body would have already disappeared. The flood is very strong there, even if she didn't survive, there's no way if they'll ever find anything.' Birkhoff said as he pointed at his screen that showed the river and the possible spots where she or her body could be. He was referring to the men who were already out searching for her in the area.

Percy sighed annoyed. 'Let me know when there is news.' He mumbled angrily as he left. Amanda followed.

**Two hours earlier**

**Alex's apartment**

Nikita let herself by lead away by the two Division gorilla's without a fight. She felt the cold metal of the key Michael had slipped into her hand pressing against her skin as she thought of a few plans quickly.

They pushed her into their dark SUV and one of them went to sit beside her.

Nikita sighed sadly as she looked up at the window of Alex's apartment. Amanda was looking down at her through the curtain. _Amanda, that bitch. She could almost see the happy and evil sparkle in the woman's eyes from here. She was probably already planning how to handle her. And it would be painful._

'So you're the one that they're all making fuss about?' The bald gorilla next to her said as he looked her up and down. He laughed at her as his fist connected with her face. 'You're not so tough now are you?' He asked as she looked up.

'No, I'm not so tough as you, hitting a woman who has her hands behind her back.' She bit at him, _what a sick loser!_

The gorilla laughed again. 'This one's got a big mouth on her. Let's teach her a lesson.'

'What? Your mumma was so mean to you that you have to take it out on other woman?' Nikita asked him as she gave him a challenging look.

_**Nikita yelped involuntarily the moment the man's fist hit her in her face again. God, he was strong. She had to stay conscious, she had to fight this. She could do this but she felt so dizzy.**_

_**The taste of copper filled her mouth, she hated the taste of blood.**_

'Don't rough her up too much otherwise you've got Amanda to answer too.' The gorilla behind the wheel warned as he watched the two in the mirror.

'That's okay, she won't give us any trouble now.' Bald Gorilla said as he straightened himself in his seat and gave Nikita who was lying helplessly against the door a satisfied look.

When the car drove off Nikita's fingers worked quickly and she felt some relief spread through her when her right handcuff opened easily. She studied the man next to her to see if he had noticed anything. _He hadn't._

Nikita had waited a few moments before the road became less busy. When they reached the large bridge she had attacked the man next to her, that had went quite easily, she hadn't counted on the man behind to wheel to shoot at her while he was driving. She was just in time to dodge the bullet but the next one hurt her left arm. She groaned in pain as the man next to her had suddenly produced a knife from somewhere which cut through her body warmer and flesh like it was nothing. The man behind the wheel pointed the gun at her again while she dodged the knife just in time and hit the other gorilla. The gun went off and she got a burning pain in her leg instantly.

'I'll put as many bullets in you as needed!' The gorilla behind the wheel shouted in rage as Nikita looked up in horror to see the car heading straight towards a big truck.

Nikita quickly opened the door and threw herself out on the hard concrete floor. Although she let herself roll away leanly the impact with the ground sent pain up her spine and wounds. She heard the clashing of cars and metal as she straightened herself and saw how the two gorilla's climbed out of the car that had collided with the railing.

'Get her!' One gorilla shouted as they stumbled out of the car.

Nikita looked around her for a place to take cover, there was nothing.

The gorilla pointed the gun at her again. She ran towards the railing of the bridge and climbed over it. The water looked dark and angry beneath her. She didn't like heights that much at all.

_O, s__he was going to be sorry about this! But everything was better then going back. She'd rather die or drown then the alternative_. Nikita spread her arms and jumped. She felt free again. Faith would decide whether she would survive or not, that made her smile. She felt the wind tousling her long dark hair as her body made it's quick way down to the water. She felt the searing pain in her side and upper legs.

She saw the night sky, stars and felt nothing under her anymore, she was falling...Falling very deep...It all went so fast...She felt her back crushing with the water. More pain flew through her body when she felt something hard connecting with her side.

Before she knew it she disappeared into the cold water. It took her breath away, falling deeper and deeper...

All her thoughts were gone...All her memories...

There was nothing anymore..

Nothing

..Just the dark liquid pressing against her body...

Nikita got out of her daze as the heavy dark liquid pushed against her body and seemed to drag her down deeper and deeper. She began to swim up but the cold water made her moves so slow and difficult. She gasped when she finally got to the surface and tried to breathe in the night air to get some oxygen in her desperate lungs. It just made her cough until her throat hurt. She slightly panicked when she didn't seem to get oxygen in her lungs. Nikita began to count the seconds of her breathing out to breathe more even. While she counted aloud she felt the cold ice water making her slender body shake as a leaf. The salty water felt like poison on her fresh wounds. Her lips trembled and she felt broken everywhere. She swam towards a rock and pulled herself up against it. She felt pain and cold from the rock but it didn't matter. It was something that held her above water. She felt totally drained of all energy. She looked around her and tried to find out where exactly she was and how she could get out easily. She knew her way around here very well because she had done her morning runs in the park near the bridge. She knew every rock, small bridge, bush and tree here. She had sat along the waterline many times, staring into the depth, wondering if she was doing the right thing.

_She had to move now.__ They'd be searching for her._

Nikita felt herself shiver uncontrollably as she swam to the other side. Just when she thought she couldn't go any further she felt ground under her feet. Her clothes were tearing her back in the water and she felt a searing pain in her side and abdomen again. She put her hand on her side while she lost balance and fell back in the water. She groaned in pain. _She was so cold!_

She must have hit a rock and the wound in her abdomen was inflicted by the men. The salty water was still biting at her wounds.

She couldn't think much, she was too absorbed in pain but she knew that she had to get someone to look at her wounds. But when she got herself up again on the shore she collapsed and she fell flat in the sand, her face disappearing in the muddy sand mixed with salt water. She felt so much pain that she couldn't move anymore. Her body felt so heavy, so painful, as if it wasn't hers anymore. She moved her face out of the salt water with trouble and gasped deep to inhale oxygen again. It just made her cough. _She had to stand up and go back to her home! Otherwise they would find her anyway and this would all have been for nothing._

Nikita moved her leg to stand up and pushed herself up on her arms but she collapsed again. This time she stayed down. The salt in her wound made tears run out of her eyes. She tried to get up with her arms, leaning on them but the muscles in her arms trembled like leaves and she collapsed again. Her face hitting the sand hard. And after that, nothing on her body moved anymore.. _She just needed rest, just for a minute. Then she'd move further. She would… She really would._

00

Nikita felt the rough stone surface hurt her hands as she needed the support from the wall to get down the stairs. Finally. She had made it. She walked further and stopped to straighten herself. _She had to calm herself, she had to stop the shaking, she had to bandage her wounds to stop the bleeding any further, she had to get herself warm..._

_**Nikita stared at herself, at her feet. Was that… Was that dark puddle next to her feet her blood?**_

_The bed, it wasn't far away, she could make it. She had to do so many things before she could rest_. She put her one foot for the other to walk further.

_**The whole room began to spin. Before she knew it she collided with something hard she recognised as the floor. An immense pain shot through her body making it impossible to breathe anymore.**_

_**Everything became black.**_

_**And then, there was nothing anymore.**_

00

Hope you liked it! Some things were difficult for me to describe, hope it wasn't too hard to read! Please let me know what you think!

xxxx


End file.
